Crescent Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: Jaymi watched all of her loved ones fall in love and finally gave up all hope in finding love for her-self. She decides she's just going to simply end her life, but what happens when handsome Jacob saves her. will she love him and find happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Crescent Moon

**Crescent Moon**

A Matthews Novel

**Chapter 1**

**J**aymi was walking along the shore of the lake. She had the water brushing along her toes and the wind gently breezing through her hair. She stared out on the calm lake and started to think about her family. Destiny, Andy, and the little ones were at Disneyland. Kallie and Charles were taking care of her book business. Jewel and Alex were helping Jenna and Kaleb plan their wedding, while the younger ones were in college.

Jaymi stopped walking and stood in front of a huge rock. She climbed up the side of the rock and planted her-self right in the middle. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, the sun was almost set and everything was a little chiller. She stood up and saw something floating toward her in the water. No floating, more like swimming toward me. She thought.

She watched the object get closer, and decided she had watched long enough. She started to climb off the rock, and back toward the grass; she also noticed that the tides were higher now. Suddenly losing her footing, she fell into the lake.

**Chapter 2**

Finally she broke surface, and looked around her-self. When she caught a glimpse of a dark square shadow behind her, she started to panic and attempt to swim toward the surface. She must have been going too fast because she hardly noticed when she ran into a rock hitting her head. The last thing she remembered was being carried out of the lake by a guy. This guy was also talking to her and asking her questions, she couldn't answer. Finally he asked her one question, she could answer; but when she about to open her mouth to answer, everything went black.

**Chapter 3**

**J**aymi woke in a room she had never seen in her entire life. She took one look around and knew this wasn't her apartment or any of the many Matthews homes. She sat up slowly and turned toward the door, when she heard the sound of an angel at it.

"Your awake, that's good. I was getting really worried and nervous." The voice said.

"What happened?" Jaymi asked.

"Well you fell off a rock, was almost attacked by a snapping turtle and managed to hit your head and also sallow a stomach full of lake water. I happened to be on a swim and saw your lovely performance. So I came over and played _SUPER-MAN _for you. Afterwards I brought you here, to my house; and took care of you. You were out like a light for about five hours." He smiled and stared walking toward her. When he was in front of her, he sat down beside her and started checking head for wounds.

"Well I guess I should thank you, Mr.…?" Jaymi said hinting for a name.

"Oh, I'm Jacob. Jacob Moore." He smiled at her.

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, your Kallie and Jewel's cousin. I'm Jaymi Adams; I'm one of their best friends." Jaymi said shocked.

"Oh, wow. You're a lot more beautiful then they said you were and how I remember. They made it seem like you were a model, but your more beautiful than that." Jacob smiled.

"Oh, please, but thank you. The day we killed Xander, you were there."

"That's right; you were the one that let me go. I never did get to thank you. I'm glad that we found each other again, Thank you."

"I am too, and your very welcome." Jaymi smiled, and thought to her-self. Oh god, I'm flirting with him and he's flirting with me.

"Well would it be horrible of me to say that you have been all I could think about and that's what brought me back to good old Lakewood."

"Really, because I only thought of you too."

Jaymi and Jacob continued to talk and laugh. Eventually Jaymi agreed to move in because she could tell Jacob needed the company as much as she did. Jacob was so happy, he gave her a shirt and left to make breakfast.

**Chapter 5**

**J**aymi sat in the living room, while Jacob cleaned up the kitchen. Jaymi heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She opened the door and started screaming and jumping with joy.

"Guys! This is great! I missed you guys so much!" Jaymi said hugging each person at the door.

"Well we heard about what happened and heard Jacob was back in town. We missed you guys too." Kallie said laughing, smiling and hugging her back.

Jacob entered the room and beamed at each of his guests. He pulled Kallie into a hug and kissed her cheek and congratulated her on her books. He then pulled Jewel into a hug and kissed her cheek and commented about the baby. He hugged Jenna and asked if anything was new. He was also introduced to all the lifemates of the three girls. After the greetings were done, he led them all into the kitchen and sat them down.

He talked to everyone, remembering good times and listening to new times. Jaymi had never been so happy. She watched him and realized that he was everything she was looking for. He was smart, nice, sweet, and very family oriented. He was also very attractive. He had a very nice tan, beautiful and soft black hair, and gorgeous green eyes that are to die for.

Smiling Jaymi accepted a duffle bag From Kallie. She was told it had everything that she needed, except her lovable mini-cooper. Kallie said she would drop that off tomorrow. After that was said and everything else was done, everyone left.

**Chapter 6**

**J**aymi started to walk up the stairs until Jacob stopped her. He asked in she'd like to watch a movie with him. Feeling no reason or desire to say no; so she agreed. He let her pick the movie and went to make popcorn. She looked over all the movies and decided on 'Because I Said So'.

Jacob came back, sat on the couch, and started the movie. He turned the lights off and patted the seat next to him. She gladly sat down and watched the opening credits. After a while she felt Jacob shift closer to her and she looked at him concerned.

"Sorry. It's just I'm sort of scared of the dark. Do you mind?" Jacob asked looking at her for permission.

"Of course not, Jake." Jaymi smiled and shifted, so she had her back pressed against his chest.

She smiled as he pulled a blanket on top of both of them. She snuggled further into his chest and sighed. Jaymi must have fallen asleep because the next moment she opened her eyes the movie was over and Jacob was a few inches from her face. Before she knew it, closed the space between them, kissing her, and she more than gladly kissed him back.

"Jake, why?" Jaymi asked, finally coming up for air.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm very attracted to you, and I'd like you to be my girl-friend." Jacob said, backing up a little.

"Really? I mean, if you really want me to be, I can be."

"Well I already found my lifemate, so yeah."

"Oh, Who?"

"I'm looking at her." Jacob said smiling at her shocked face. Jaymi was so shocked; she couldn't believe what she did next. She was climb onto his lap, so she was straddling him, and started kissing him passionately.

**Chapter 7**

**J**aymi woke up the next morning in the same room, she had yesterday. Only this time she wasn't alone in the bed and she had a lack of clothes. She rolled on to her side and stared at him. Her heart filled with love and compassion for this person. Wow, if this is what it feels like to have a lifemate, then no wonder Kalls, Jewels, and Jenn fell hard and fast. She thought, while she admired her companion's perfection. His nicely tanned skinned, toned muscles, and very messy black hair and his beautiful smile. Even in his sleep, he managed to smile.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Especially when she came so close to giving up and ending her long ageless life. Those days where so dreadful and lonely. She watched all of her best friends and family become so happy and she couldn't help but be sad. Now though she had no reason to be sad. She had her very own lifemate, to love and cherish.

Jaymi realized she had no idea, what his abilities were. She knew that he was a shapeshifter and that he was a cousin of the Matthews; but that was all she knew. How could she be the lifemate of a person, she didn't even know?

She stopped tracing his chest with her finger. She stared at him and he started to shift. When he sat up and looked at her, his green eyes were a moss color and filled with concern and all she could do was stare at him.

**Chapter 8**

"Jay, what's wrong?" Jacob asked letting all his concern drip into his voice as he sat up.

"Well I don't know what your abilities are and for all I know they could hurt me, my family or even our kids. I mean the kids we would have in the future if we could ever get past this and just forget I mentioned the kids thing." Jaymi said looking at him with an expression of confusion and fear; that felt him heart broken.

"Well 1. Their, my family too, so I would never hurt them, I couldn't. 2. You're my lifemate, I could never hurt you, _Even if I wanted to_ which I don't, and 3. They would be our children I would never hurt anything that was half of me and half of you. I have no heart to do these things."

"Well that's good. So tell me about your abilities." Jaymi smiled and shifted back into his arms. Jacob smiled at the sight of confusion and fear wash off her face; and kissed the top of her head before shifting her in his arms so he could look at her.

"Well I can manipulate energy. For example, I can take energy from one person and give to another. I can also use other energy, like spiritual and electrical. I can also turn my-self transparent. Then in that form I can walk through things like walls."

"Really, that's fascinating."

"Yeah, so tell me yours."

"Well, I can control thunder and lightening. I can also repair anything and everything, excluding the human body; that's all Jewels. I'm a genie, so the repair thing is more like my will to keep things together. However I can't grant wishes."

"A genie, who can't grant wishes, that's a little ironic."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Jaymi smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see. Well let's get some breakfast before classes and I have to meet with Kaleb." Jacob smiled at her and climbed out of the bed. Before Jaymi could follow, Jacob scooped her up and carried her downstairs.

**Chapter 9**

At 6:00am, Jacob climbed into his blue Camry and left for his meeting. Kallie dropped Jaymi's purple mini-cooper off after he left. She gave Jaymi the keys and left mumbling something about the airport. Jaymi grabbed her bag and books, and then headed out the door. She opened her blue flamed door and started the engine. She rolled down the windows and turned on the music.

"Next stop class." Jaymi said to her-self and drove toward the college campus.

After about two hours of classes each, Jaymi went to the library to study for her final. Jaymi knew that if she passed these finals, she'd pass and finish her college career, and be ready to start her career. With those thoughts, Jaymi sat down at a table and opened her books.

**Chapter 10**

**J**aymi looked at her watch and nearly fainted; it was 6:45pm. Jacob would be home at 7:30pm and would expect her home too. Around 5:00pm the librarian left and Jaymi promised to lock up before she left and would leave the key under the door mat.

Sighing Jaymi packed up her bag and started toward the door. She only stopped, when she heard a noise; a thump by the back tables. Putting her bag down, she started to walk through the library.

"Hello?" Jaymi called, while looking through the aisles of books.

"The library's closed. I'm locking up now." She called again. Sighing and deciding she was insane, Jaymi started to walk back to the door.

Just as she reached the middle of the room, the lights turned off. Jaymi looked around the room and saw a shadow. She watched the shadow like a hawk watching its prey. When the shadow moved, Jaymi just watched it.

**Chapter 11**

Finally after thirty minutes of cat and mouse, the shadow started running toward her. Jaymi ran toward the front door knocking chairs down as she went. The shadow, that Jaymi realized was a man; finally caught and pinned her down and pulled out a knife out of his sweater. Jaymi brought her knee up to his groin and her fist to his face. She knocked him off of her. She pushed a bookcase over and on top of him, and ran to the door.

When she reached the door, it was locked. She banged on it with her hand and shouted 'Damn it!' to her-self. Jaymi saw a window and backed up with her bag. She ran straight toward the window and broke through falling on to the grass outside of the window. Running to her car, she got in and looked back toward the library. Her attacker used the same window she did to get out. Jaymi waved her hand and repaired everything in the library and drove home.

**Chapter 12**

While driving Jaymi looked through her rear-view mirror and noticed a car following her. Picking up speed, Jaymi tried to get rid of the following car. When the car was gone, she thought she was safe. Until something hit the rear of her car.

Jaymi tired to lose the sedan, but had no luck. She turned and changed lanes, only to have her offender follow her. Finally the driver of the sedan pulled up beside her and pushed her car with his. Jaymi pushed back, causing him to push back. Jaymi lost control of her car and hit a tree, while the sedan fell into a ditch across the street.

**Chapter 13**

**J**aymi lifted her head from her window and looked at the damage. Both of her car doors were stuck and all the windows were broken. Jaymi kicked the wind shield out and slide her body through the empty frame. She had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious; at the sound of a car door opening she turned around.

She saw her attacker get out of the sedan. She turned and hid under a huge bench that was surrounded by bushes. Jaymi saw her attacker's foot land just a few inches away from her face. She covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and held her breath.

**In Jaymi's Head**

"Jay…relax its Kallie." Kallie said in her head.

Kalls, oh, thank god. Jaymi sighed in relief.

"Okay, relax. Everyone is on their way. They girls and I are at the house helping, so are Destiny and the twins. Jenna and Kaleb are coming from the northern road. Andy and Scott are coming from the southern road. Alex and Aubrey are coming from the eastern woods, in their jaguar and tiger forms. Sam and Jacob are coming from the western woods in their wolf form. Charles and Sean are coming too. We have an idea where you are, but we're not sure where exactly." Kallie explained their plan to her.

What can I do to help? Jaymi questioned.

"Well thunder and lightening would help, and we've got Scott tracking and we're using the elements; so we'll find you. Okay, breathe, and stay hidden." Kallie said.

**Outside of Jaymi's Head**

**Chapter 14**

**J**aymi concentrated on a cloud that was right above her, before anyone knew it thunder and lightening hit the ground. She had it going everywhere and most of it hit around the bench. She was putting everything she had into making those thunder and lightening bolts noticeable.

**In Jaymi's Head**

"Just a little longer, Jay. Hold on, okay?" Kallie sighed.

I'm so tired, Kalls. Jaymi yawned.

"I know, but think of Jacob. He's on his way, he and Sam are the closest and then it's Alex and Aubrey. Aim your lightening bolt to the left." Kallie explained their plan to her.

What happened? Jaymi questioned, after she did so and a scream stopped ringing in her ears.

"You killed your attacker. Jay, you can stop the thunder and lightening. Everyone knows where you are now." Kallie said.

**Outside of Jaymi's Head**

Jaymi had used so much energy, that as soon as Kallie was out of her head; her eyes started to droop. To stay awake she slide out from under the bench, and lay on top of it checking her wounds. She had a few cuts, bruises, and her clothes were torn to show all of them, but she was alive. She felt a warm liquid drip down her chin and close to her throat.

Jaymi licked her lip and immediately noticed the irony taste in her mouth. She lifted her fingers to her lip and saw blood on them. She also had a busted lip to add to the list of injuries she had. She heard something in the woods behind her head and turned to look there, and nearly screamed at the result.

**Chapter 15**

**J**aymi turned and couldn't see anything. She opened her eyes and still couldn't see. Jaymi screamed and kicked, when she felt someone touch her. She screamed for Jacob and kicked. Great time to become blind. She thought. She was about to panic worse, when she heard it…the voice of an angel.

"Jaymi, it's me…Jacob." The voice soothed. Immediately she stopped and tried looking again.

"I can't see." Jaymi cried.

"Okay, its okay. Charles said that Jewel can fix that, but we gotta clean up here first, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's okay, go to sleep baby. I've got you."

"Okay, one thing first, put me in front of my car."

When Jacob did, Jaymi waved her hands and the car was fixed. Jaymi, and then snuggled into Jacob's arms and fell into a light sleep. Jacob put her in the passenger seat of her and started driving to the house. Jaymi listened to him hum, while she let her body sleep and gain the energy she needed.

**Chapter 16**

Jaymi felt Jacob pick her up and put her on the couch. Then she felt a warm sensation that she assumed was Jewel healing her. Afterwards, she felt a blanket wrap around her and a kiss placed on her hand.

She opened her eyes and Jacob was looking right back at her, smiling like always. She smiled back at him, and then looked at everyone else and frowned. Jewel was pacing and Alex, Kallie, and Charles were following her with their eyes. Everyone else seemed to be staring at the floor. Jaymi knew a big decision was about to be made and it was up to Jewel to make it. She didn't know what it was about or who it would affect, once it was made. Everyone was so intent with their searches, that when Jewel spoke everyone looked confused.

**Chapter 17**

"What?" Everyone asked.

"It's time." Jewel said not looking at anyone; Alex got up and hugged her.

"Time for what? Jewels, honey please be a little clearer." Destiny asked putting her tea cup down on the table.

"What none of us wanted. It's time to go into hiding." Jewel said turning around to look at all of them with tears slightly growing in her eyes.

"How long?" Destiny asked, after everyone gasped and quieted down.

"At least ten years. No more and no less. Then we'll never have to hide again, everything will continue normally. Inez and Nathan will go to Joseph Academy. Everyone will live their lives; we just can't have big gathers until afterwards." Jewel said.

Everyone remained silent. Jaymi was horrified that it came to that. They all knew this day was going to come, just not so soon. She couldn't believe she would never see them again; at least until after ten years.

Sighing Jaymi started to hug everyone. Everyone said good-bye to their family and made promises. Everyone promised to send pictures and letters. Jenna, Jaymi, and the younger children promised to send wedding invitations. Jewel said she and Alex would bring the baby to visit everyone and Kallie promised that she would remain in contact. Afterwards everyone turned to Destiny. They all hugged her, thanked her for being such a great mother, and promised that they would find a way to visit just like they would with the others.

Afterwards, everyone left all teary eyed. Jaymi turned to her three best friends and hugged them.

"Promise, that when we see each other again….we'll only have good news to report to each other." Jaymi said.

"Promise." All four of them said at the same time.

First to go out of the four of them, was Jewel. Jewel hugged Kallie, Jaymi, and Jenna each and then kissed their cheeks. She said her last good-byes to them and joined Alex in the car. Next to go was Kallie, hugging each of them. Then she went to her car with Charles and left. Finally Jenna and Kaleb left after many hugs, tears, and laughs. Jaymi watched her best friends leave and she cried. When she was done, she turned in the arms that she only now noticed were around her waist.

"This isn't forever, you know." Jacob said.

"I know, it's just heart breaking to watch them leave. However we finally get to live our lives to the fullest now and not constantly look over our shoulders. So what more could I want?" Jaymi sighed.

"We'll be okay. Besides, we have a wedding to plan." Jacob smiled at her and put the ring on her finger.

"Yes, we do." Jaymi smiled and kissed him.

**Epilogue:**

10 years later.

"Jake, you'll never believe it!" Jaymi screamed.

"Well Jay, I hope it's good news. Because I just put the twins to sleep and Samantha will wake up bringing her teenage vocals downstairs with her." Jacob laughed.

"It's great news. We're having a family reunion!" Jaymi sang while shoving the invitation in his face.

"That's great. I really missed those guys." Jacob smiled and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
